


Love Me Fiercely

by ShittyHero



Series: Spoil me Slowly [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!McCree, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, alpha!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: Perhaps it was a bad time to realize it now, but maybe it was better late than never. Jesse McCree was 100% certain he was in love with Hanzo, and it was at no better a time than to be surrounded by Talon agents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, I'll finish Ghosts of Copper and Rubies soon! Working on it right now as we speak. This was just a fun short that I dug up in the depths of my google drive and I just needed a quick finisher for it surprisingly. I forgot all about it. 
> 
> And as always, I hope you all enjoy~

Perhaps it was a bad time to realize it now, but maybe it was better late than never. Jesse McCree was 100% certain he was in love with Hanzo, and it was at no better a time than to be surrounded by Talon agents. He could see the archer crouched protectively in front of him, a low, threatening growl dripping out from his throat. He was surprised to be on the receiving end of that protectiveness that he normally saw Hanzo projecting for the other members of the team - the betas and omegas. In a different setting, McCree’s alpha nature might have bristled and snapped at the other for taking such a dominant position over him, but in this moment, he could only feel a thrill of pleasure coursing through him at being protected by the smaller male. 

“Darlin’, I uh...I believe I’m in love with ya,” McCree rasped out, surprised by how much it hurt to even talk. He tilted his head up, regretting it immediately as a bout of dizziness swept over him, vision spinning before righting itself so he could make out Hanzo’s profile. Hanzo who normally stood so proud and straight was hovering slightly over him, muscles tense while preparing for a fight; shielding the gunslinger’s body as much as he could with his own. The quiver slung across his back was alarmingly low on arrows. The dying, evening light cast harsh shadows, covering McCree and obscuring most of Hanzo’s features. 

“How foolish,” Hanzo scoffed, without a hint of bite. If McCree had to say, he’d say the archer actually looked amused when he glanced over his shoulder - the sunlight highlighting his cheekbones and sharp nose while casting the rest of his face in shadow like a chiaroscuro painting. It took McCree’s breath away. 

All too soon, Hanzo’s face was once more covered in shadow as he turned to face the talon agents creeping towards them. McCree felt a pang of anxiety and uselessness as he tried to stand and help, but could only manage to prop himself up on his elbows before falling back to the ground in pain. Earlier, he’d thought he’d rolled out of the way of fire but found that he’d been baited into rolling right into an incoming blast. He guessed Hanzo must have seen him getting knocked out and had leapt down from his high perch to help him. 

“Scatter,” Hanzo murmured, letting loose an arrow that scattered into a brilliant blue rain of lights. Cries of pain erupted shortly after, but McCree could count on one hand the number of arrows Hanzo had left. And in short succession that number had dwindled to zero as Hanzo let the last of them loose; each yielding a strangled cry and then silence. 

He was a sight to behold; undaunted even as no arrows were left to hold. Only a soft sigh left Hanzo’s lips, as if the lack of arrows were just a minor inconvenience to him rather than a weakness. Jesse knew Hanzo was lethal, he just hadn’t known how much so until it was demonstrated to him. There was no holding back, Hanzo flowing like liquid as he used his bow like a staff, battering the Talon agents and choking them with the string of it when need be, using the agents as meat shields; all the while keeping each move calculated as he picked up the arrows he lost along the way, never keeping them for long as he reused them to bring the flow of enemies to a trickle and then a stop. It was breathtaking, and if McCree weren’t so hurt, he was sure he’d have a raging problem in his pants right now. 

“It is time to go home, McCree,” Hanzo huffed, sweat slicking his skin and muscles tremoring finely with the exertion. His hair was falling out of his ribbon and he looked exhausted with blood and grime spattered on him now, but McCree had never seen a sight more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Hanzo carried McCree off the field bridal style...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading~ <3


End file.
